laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Flora Reinhold
120px |Zitat = Eine echte Dame sollte ein wenig Rätselpassion aufweisen. |Jp = |Romaji = Aroma Rainford |En = Flora Reinhold |Geschlecht = weiblich |Aufenthalt = London |Name = Flora Reinhold |Fr = Flora Reinhold |It = Flora Reinhold |Nl = Flora Reinhold |Sp = Flora Reinhold }} Flora Reinhold ist in der ersten Trilogie Professor Laytons Begleiterin. Sie ist die Tochter von Baron Augustus Reinhold. Nachdem ihre Mutter Viola und ihr Vater starben, lebte sie viele Jahre auf der Spitze des Turms von Saint-Mystère. Nach den Ereignissen des ersten Teils wurde sie vom Professor adoptiert und lebt nun bei ihm und Luke in London. Persönliches Flora ist ein sehr schüchternes, ehrliches und höfliches Mädchen, das seit dem Tod ihres Vaters Angst davor hat, wieder allein zu sein. Daher verfolgt sie Layton und Luke auch verkleidet im Molentary-Express. Die beiden sind ständig besorgt um sie und versuchen, sie aus ihren zeitweise gefährlichen Abenteuern herauszuhalten. Im zweiten Teil stellt sie das erste Mal auch selbst ein Rätsel, nämlich an Luke auf dem Dorffest von Dropstone. Sie selbst ist der Meinung, dass die beiden Hobbydetektive sie wohl mit ihrem Rätselfieber angesteckt haben. Selbst hat sie sich bis dahin noch nicht an ein Rätsel gewagt. Mehr konnte sie allerdings auch nicht zeigen, da sie kurz darauf betäubt wurde. Sie zeigte in diesem Spiel auch ein Herz für Tiere. Im dritten Teil hat sie erstmals einige Rätsel selbst gelöst. Dort wurde auch gezeigt, dass sie äußerst wütend auf den Professor und Luke werden kann, wenn sie sie mal wieder zurücklassen, oder gar ihre selbstgemachten Gurkenbrote verschmähen. Oft ist es unklar, ob sie tatsächlich sehr mutig oder sich der Gefahr nur nicht bewusst ist. Auf ernste Situationen reagiert sie erstaunlich gelassen - fast schon naiv. So war sie zwar froh, als der Professor und Luke sie aus einer Gefangenschaft befreiten, beschrieb ihr Gefängnis danach jedoch als "irgendwie heimelig". Ebenso freute sie sich geradezu darauf, eine zukünftige diabolische Version von Professor Layton zu treffen. Zu Luke und dem Professor scheint sie ein überaus familiäres Verhältnis zu haben. Den Professor bewundert sie fast ebenso sehr wie Luke und akzeptiert ihn voll und ganz als Adoptivvater. Am Anfang von Professor Layton und das Geheimnisvolle Dorf schwärmt Luke zwar von Floras Porträt, später verhalten sich die beiden jedoch eher wie Geschwister und nehmen sich gern gegenseitig auf den Arm. Nach einer Aussage in Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft, will sie sich ganz wie eine echte Dame benehmen - ähnlich wie Luke, der ein wahrer Gentleman werden möchte. Biografie Vorgeschichte Als ihr Vater erfuhr, dass er sterben müsse, wusste er, dass Flora dann ganz alleine sein würde und traf Vorbereitungen, um einen geeigneten Beschützer für sie zu finden. Das bedeutete für Flora jedoch einige Jahre, in denen sie keinen Vaterersatz hatte. Aus diesem Grund baute der Baron ihr ein ganzes Dorf mitsamt seinen Bewohnern, damit sie nicht einsam sein müsste, bis der Richtige für sie käme. Auch Baronin Dahlia hat er für sie nach ihrer Mutter bauen lassen, doch das war ihr eher unheimlich. Nach seinem Tod kümmerte sich in erster Linie Bruno um sie, auch Matthew, Ingrid und nicht zuletzt Dahlia waren bis dahin für sie da. Das Geheimnisvolle Dorf left|thumb|Floras VerkleidungSie beobachtete Luke und den Professor während deren gesamten Aufenthaltes in Saint-Mystère in (leicht durchschaubarer) Verkleidung und immer aus sicherer Entfernung. Zur ersten Begegnung kam es, als die beiden zum ersten Mal den nördlichsten Punkt des Dorfes, vor dem Turm, erreichten. Sie hatte sich verkleidet, damit sie nicht als Tochter des Barons erkannt würde. Schließlich musste sie davon ausgehen, dass Luke und der Professor ihr altes Porträt in der Villa Reinhold gesehen hatten. Bevor sie etwas hervorbringen konnte, wurde sie von einem Geräusch, das von Don Paolo ausgelöst wurde, erschreckt und floh. Dabei ließ sie eine Fahrkarte für das Riesenrad im Vergnügungspark des Dorfes fallen. Offenbar wollte sie bereits da von den beiden gefunden werden, denn dort war der Schlüssel zur versteckten Tür des Turmes zu finden. Im Park entdeckten sie außerdem ein verwittertes Plakat mit Flora als kleines Mädchen. Ein zweites Mal spricht sie das "Mädchen mit dem Kopftuch" an, als Luke und Layton auf dem Weg zurück zur Villa waren, nachdem sie von Inspektor Chelmey dahin zitiert wurden. Diesmal warnt sie ausdrücklich vor dem Turm. Damit erhöht sie die Spannung vor dem ohnehin düster aussehenden Bauwerk. Da der Turm in Wahrheit keine Gefahr darstellt, war dies wohl eine Art Mutprobe für unsere Helden. Als Professor Layton und Luke erfolgreich die Spitze des Turmes besteigen konnten, entdeckten sie dort ein Haus, in dem Flora auf sie wartete, diesmal ohne Verkleidung. Flora musste nicht viel erklären, denn Layton sah seine Schlussfolgerungen bestätigt, dass Flora selbst der Goldene Apfel war, den die beiden und die Reinholds gesucht hatten. Es wurde klar, dass Baron Reinhold nur das Beste für seine Tochter wollte, und so musste ihr neuer "Vater" intelligent genug sein, um alle Rätsel im Dorf zu lösen. Daher war sie auch sehr unsicher, als sie Layton und Luke schließlich mit großen Erwartungen begegnete. Kurz nach der Lüftung des Dorfgeheimnisses wurde der Turm mitsamt dem Haus von Don Paolo mit dessen Flugmaschine beschossen, welcher sich an dem Professor rächen wollte. Layton und Flora wurde der Weg abgeschnitten. Kurz bevor der Turm in sich zusammenbrach, konnte Layton sich und Flora mit einem seinerseits eilig zusammengebautem Flugapparat retten. thumb|Flora verlässt ihre Heimat und ruht sich nach der Aufregung aus. Unten sicher angekommen musste Flora erleichtert lachen, wodurch ein apfelförmiges Mal an ihrem Hals sichtbar wurde. Layton erkannte darin den Schlüssel zum Schatz der Reinholds. Floras Gemälde in der Villa enthielt einen Schalter an dieser Stelle am Hals, welcher den Geheimgang zum Vermögen freilegte. Nur wer Reinholds Tochter zum Lachen bringen konnte, würde es finden. Aus der folgenden Tonbandaufnahme vom Baron war zu erkennen, dass das Dorf mitsamt den Bewohnern durch einen Mechanismus abgeschaltet wird, wenn man das Geld mitnimmt. Flora wollte "ihr" kleines Dorf so lassen, wie es war, und zeigte damit ihren mitfühlenden Charakter. Auf dem Weg nach London zeigte Luke ihr Don Paolos Chelmey-Maske, worüber sie auch herzlich lachen kann. Die Schatulle der Pandora Im Express Flora erfuhr von Professor Layton und Luke, dass sie mit dem Molentary-Express auf dem Weg zur Lösung eines neuen Falls sind. Flora durfte nicht mit, da die Reise gefährlich werden könne. Daraufhin besorgte sie sich eigenständig eine Fahrkarte und betrat kurz nach den beiden den Zug, erneut in Verkleidung. Allerdings hat sie kein großes Talent dafür, denn es ist leicht, sie zu erkennen. Im Zug versteckte sie sich zunächst in einem anderen Abteil als Layton und Luke, damit diese sie nicht wieder nach Hause schickten. thumb|left|Flora auf der AussichtsplattformWährend der Fahrt fand sie einen kleinen Hund und nahm diesen mit, ohne jedoch den wahren Besitzer zu finden. Es handelte sich bei dem Hund um Tom, welcher der Adligen Babette entlaufen war. Trotz schlechter Verkleidung wurde sie nicht von Luke oder dem Professor erkannt, die an ihr vorbei gingen. Dies ist wohl auf deren Eile zurückzuführen, Babettes Tom wieder zu finden. Denn kurz darauf wurde Layton klar, wer sie und der Hund war. Flora wusste offenbar nicht, was sie tun sollte, und ging zum Ende des Zugs, um sich dort die Landschaft anzuschauen. Dort wurde sie von den beiden enttarnt. Flora wollte sich nicht wieder einsam fühlen und war deshalb heimlich mitgefahren. Daraufhin erlaubte Layton ihr zu bleiben. In Dropstone Zusammen suchten sie weiter nach Informationen, bis der Express in Dropstone einen Zwischenstopp einlegte. Flora und Luke erfreuten sich dort am Dorffest, doch als niemand hinsah, wurde sie von hinten von Don Paolo betäubt und in einen Stall gesperrt. Paolo nahm anschließend ihre Identität an. Flora hat Folsense folglich nie persönlich gesehen. Nachdem Layton und Luke Folsense wieder verlassen durften, befreiten sie Flora und erzählten ihr die ganze Geschichte. Wieder zeigte Luke ihr Paolos Maske. Diesmal lacht sie jedoch nicht, sondern erschrickt sichtlich, da es ihre eigene Maske ist. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Flora im HintergrundSie ist im Hintergrund bei einer kleinen Versammlung zu sehen, zu der Arianna und Tony Barde, sowie Clark und Brenda Triton den Professor besuchen kommen. Die ewige Diva thumb|left|Hinter Layton auf der BrückeAuch im Film hat sie einen kurzen Auftritt. Sie ist im in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog auf der Tower Bridge dabei, als Professor Layton erneut Don Paolo entlarvt, der in den Big Ben eingebrochen war. Als dieser mit einem selbstgebauten Minipropeller durch die Luft flüchtet, wird er von Layton und Luke verfolgt, nachdem der Professor Flora bittet, auf der Brücke zu warten. Die verlorene Zukunft Als Luke und der Professor zu ihrem neuen Abenteuer aufgebrochen waren, blieb Flora wieder einmal allein zurück. Nachdem sie in ihr bekanntes London zurückgekehrt waren, wollte der Professor einige wichtige Dokumente aus seinem Büro der Gressenheller Universität holen und traf dabei Dekan Delmona. Dieser berichtete ihm, dass bereits eine "junge Dame" in seinem Büro auf ihn wartete. Wie schon von Luke vermutet, handelte es sich dabei um Flora - erbost und gelangweilt, da sie wieder zurückgelassen wurde. Nachdem sich der Professor und Luke einige Male bei ihr entschuldigten, zog sie sich zurück, um ihnen etwas zu essen zu machen. Sie beschlossen, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um zu verschwinden, solange Flora nicht im Raum war. Die Angst des Professors, dass seiner Adoptivtochter etwas zustoßen könnte, siegte über seine Prinzipien als englischer Gentleman. Als Flora mit Tee und ihrem selbstgemachten Gurkenbrot ins Büro des Professors zurückkehrte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie wieder zurückgelassen worden war. Schockiert obgleich dieser Unverschämtheit, verließ sie die Universität und traf auf Inspektor Chelmey, der gerade selbst dabei war, Professor Layton zu beschatten. Sie verfolgten ihn bis hin zum Uhrenladen in der Midland Road, wo Flora ihm und Luke gehörig mitteilte, wie wütend sie auf sie beide war. Als auch noch der Inspektor auf ihn einredete, geriet der Professor allmählich in Erklärungsnot. Schließlich aktivierte Tickley, der Besitzer des Uhrenladens, die Zeitmaschine und brachte sämtliche Anwesenden ins gefährliche London der Zukunft. Die Besorgnis des Professors bestätigte sich bereits, als die kleine Flora kurz nach ihrer Ankunft vor Übelkeit kurz Ohnmächtig wurde. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, schloss sie sich der Gruppe um Professor Layton und Luke an, und traf auch bald auf den zukünftigen Luke. Im Laufe des Abenteuers versuchte sich Flora auch zum ersten Mal selbstständig an einigen Rätseln (die Meisten jedoch eher von der leichten Sorte). thumb|Clive entführt Flora.Als der Professor in dem Restaurant The Thames Arms den wahren Übeltäter des Spiels, Clive, entlarvte, nahm dieser Flora als Geisel und entführte sie zu einem selbsterbautem Leuchtturm. Dieser entpuppte sich kurz darauf als eine gewaltige Zerstörungsmaschine, die ganz London in Schutt und Asche legen sollte. Mit der unerwarteten Hilfe von Don Paolo, der ein flugfähiges Laytonmobil erbaut hatte, gelangten Professor Layton und Luke ins Innere der Maschine. Sie fanden Flora eingesperrt im Belüftungsschacht. Der Professor äußerte, dass es ihm das Herz brach, sie dort gefangen zu sehen, und schaffte es, sie zu befreien. Schließlich brachte Layton Flora und Luke in Sicherheit, ehe er selbst zur Maschine zurückkehrte um den Übeltäter ein für alle Mal dingfest zu machen. Anstatt am Ende mit dem Professor mitzukommen, um sich von Luke zu verabschieden, der umziehen muss, bleibt sie in London, während die beiden zum Hafen fahren. Als sie losfahren, verabschiedet sie sich zusammen mit Inspektor Chelmey, Barton, Dr. Andrew Schrader und Schnurrbert von den beiden. Zitate Das Geheimnisvolle Dorf * * * Die Schatulle der Pandora * * Die ewige Diva * Die verlorene Zukunft * * * * Beim Lösen eines Rätsels * Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Flora lösen: Das Geheimnisvolle Dorf Keine Rätsel. Die Schatulle der Pandora *028 Das eckige Rad Die verlorene Zukunft *121 Pfeildschungel Profile Das Geheimnisvolle Dorf Mit Kopftuch Ohne Kopftuch Die Schatulle der Pandora Flora Flora Incognito Die verlorene Zukunft Wissenswertes *thumb|Floras Kochkünste in den Credits des ersten SpielsFlora liebt es zu kochen, kann es aber nicht besonders gut. Meistens sieht man ihre "Kreationen" in den Credits der Spiele. Sie wollte in Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft den beiden Gurkenbrote machen. *Am Ende von Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft ''ist sie seltsamerweise nicht anwesend, als sich der Professor von seinem Freund Luke verabschiedet. *Flora ist zusammen mit Clive und Anthony in einem Rätsel der Woche in ''Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms zu sehen. *In Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant ist sie mit Tom als Preis beim Rätsel des Tages verfügbar. *Am Ende des Spiels Professor Layton und das Geheimnisvolle Dorf muss man in der Villa Reinhold Floras Gemälde an der Stelle ihres Körpers berühren, an der sich der Goldene Apfel befindet, also an ihrem Hals. Tippt man dagegen an ihr Dekolleté, oder besser gesagt an ihre Brüste, ermahnt Layton Luke, dass er ein Gentleman sein soll. (Zitat: „Luke, sei ein Gentleman.“) **Dasselbe geschieht, wenn man ihren Schoß berührt. **Beim Antippen ihres Haares, sagt Layton: „Oha, gefällt dir Floras Pferdeschwanz?“ Synchronsprecher *Deutsch: Jennifer Weiß *Englisch: Lani Minella *Japanisch: 能登 麻美子 Mamiko Noto Galerie PL1 Art02.png|Floras Gemälde in der Villa Reinhold Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora with Family.png|Hier als Baby Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora Poster.PNG|Als Kleinkind auf dem Plakat für den Vergnügungspark Flora2.png|Flora im zweiten Spiel Flora Reinhold 7.jpg|Auf der Aussichtsplattform des Molentary-Express Profil Flora.jpg|Profilbild im dritten Spiel :Weitere Bilder: Flora Reinhold/Galerie en:Flora Reinhold es:Flora Reinhold fr:Flora Reinhold nl:Flora Reinhold Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Bewohner von Saint-Mystère Kategorie:Bewohner von London